G Gundam Next Generation
by DiaoChanDragon
Summary: A story of the new son's and daughters of the old gundam pilots from G gundam


G Gundam New Generation  
  
*Chibi Diao Chan pops out from a cute fluffy cloud* and says: Hey all I'm the writer of this story this is my first fan fiction I know it's really bad so that's why when you review if your nice enough could you please tell me how I can improve it and even if you do flame me try to read all the chapters and I'll take any advice you give me to make it better and if my reviews are good after awhile I'll hand out virtual egg rolls and tissues are on the left in all the chapters if you have the urge to cry but I hope you don't cry cause I don't want this to be that sad  
  
  
  
The new Ace of Clubs lies quietly in an abandoned church she puts her hand on her forehead. She is burning up, she turns on her side her arm falls from her face and slumps over close to the ground a few beads of sweat roll down her face. "Damn...dark gundam cells." She takes her other hand and removes a small blue bandana covering some dg cells. "Domon's son the new King of Hearts. He did this he attacked me, and now look at me." She gets up as more beads of sweat run down her face her breathing fast and shallow. She looks around, this run down church was her hide away when she had no where to go she was in Neo Ireland visiting the new owner of the gundam Maxter. "Clover.....I'm sorry I won't be on time.....just wait for me." She said she was going to see Clover that was when she was attack by Neo Japan's new gundam fighter and Domon's son the new King of Hearts and the pilot of the Burning Gundam. She starts to walk out of the church she was limping and weak she gets to the broken door of the church she looks up and sees Clover. "Clover is that you? Sorry I couldn't see you" she says as she covers her arm that has the dg cells on it. "It's alright Diao Chan your hurt. Tell me what happened. "Nothing happened I just have a slight fever from staying out in the rain." It was almost too obvious she was lying, she didn't even look into Clover's eyes as she spoke, Diao Chan's eyes were looking at the ground as a single tear ran down her face because she knew she couldn't tell Clover about the dg cells. "Tell me what's wrong." Clover says concern in her voice. "I can't." She says as she turns away from Clover still holding her arm. She lies back down on the bench in the church she laid on before and carefully covers the dg cells with the bandana making sure Clover hadn't seen. "What's wrong with you, Diao Chan" "Nothing I'm fine." Her voice in a cold light whisper, she sits up for a moment but lays back down and closes her eyes as she sighs. "l know your hiding something. Tell me, your like a sister to me you can tell me any thing." she says her voice clear and full of understanding. "Are you sure you might kill me if I were to tell you the whole story you would kill me because of what's happening but if you really want to know I guess it's alright because I don't want to become one of them. She says not really wanting to tell her but she knew she couldn't hide it forever. "Alright I'm listening tell me the whole thing don't leave any thing out." She says to Diao Chan "Okay I was walking to your home to see you when Domon's son's gundam appeared, you know the Burning Gundam. He took me by complete surprise and he didn't look like he wanted to talk so I called to the Dragon Gundam. He had so many moves I hadn't seen before and in about two minutes he had me pined to the ground my gundam was in horrible condition. He said I wasn't a worthy opponent to fight that's when he left but not without a curse." She said as she took off the bandana and showed her arm to Clover. "Dark Gundam cells?! "Yes they found their way into my cockpit I'm just happy it only got my arm but I don't know how to get rid of it I thought my best option was to kill myself but I can't bring myself to do it. Could you do it for me? She says as she stands and walks over to Clover and looks into her eyes her eyes have a watery glaze she looks ready to cry. Clover looks away from Diao Chan and looks at her feet. "I'm not gonna kill you and your not going to be consumed by dg cells we will find a way to save you if I have to I'll die with you I won't let you become a follower of the Dark Gundam. I just won't allow it." "Thanks a lot Clover, for everything, thanks for wanting to help." "It's no problem really I'm always willing to help a friend." "Clover if......if you a friend then shoot me." She says as she as tears run down her face then she holds out a gun. "Do it for me I know I can't do it, please I'm begging you." She says choking on her tears. Clover turns her back away from Diao Chan she looks at a small picture Diao Chan had put on the wall it was of her and Diao Chan they looked so happy in that picture smiles on their faces. Clover looks at the picture a single tear rolls down her face. "I....I won't shoot you." she says as she looks back at her and knocks the gun from Diao Chan the gun floor with a clank "you can't make me." "Just......just do it. " Her head goes forward beads of sweat fall down her face she collapses into Clover's arms. "Diao Chan Diao Chan!"........  
  
  
  
Chibi Diao Chan: Well that's the first chapter, tell me what you think oh and flamers I don't care what you say but if it's harsh I'll Hunt you down no joke. Anyway constructive criticism and help on how to improve the chapter is welcome and you can give me ideas for the next chapter if you want to be a big help. 


End file.
